


Acquired Taste

by orphan_account



Category: Journey into Mystery, Thor (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Baking, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Finger Sucking, First Time, Hand Job, JiM smutty goodness, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Sorry Not Sorry, Thorki - Freeform, Underage Sex, kid!loki, pastries and sex, volstagg approves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has a dream, and heads to Thor's room in the middle of the night to see if it will/has come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There aren't enough Kid!Loki fics. So I wrote one. And I'm not even sorry. Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine and characters are Marvel's.

“Thor?” Loki stood just inside his brother’s chamber door, his lean knees bare and trembling underneath his short sleeping tunic. 

“Thor?” he whispered again, this time a little louder. His efforts were rewarded when he heard the rustling of sheets, watched the shadow in the great bed stir. Thor grumbled sleepily.    
“Is that you, Loki? What’s the matter?” Thor attempted to rouse himself but only half succeeded, Loki observed, as his brother swayed slowly, shoulders hovering just above his pillows.    
“I’ve had another dream, Thor. And I can’t stop thinking about it long enough to sleep....”

Loki’s voice dropped and he added almost imperceptibly, “I must know if it is the truth, brother. I must know if it really happened.” Thor pushed himself up to a sitting position and looked at Loki curiously. 

“Come. Sit, Loki. It is cold in the doorway and the furs are plentiful and warm. “  Loki crossed over to Thor’s bed cautiously, finally settling among the furs and feeling himself begin to relax.   “Now, tell me of this dream.” Loki glanced nervously at Thor’s face in the dim light, It was full of concern and Loki sighed.   “My past self.. an-and you..... did we ever...... ?” Thor sighed and scooted closer to his little brother. Thinking him frightened, he wrapped Loki in his arms in an attempt to comfort the shivering prince.   
“Go on, Loki. All will be well, you are safe here. Ask me anything, Brother.” Loki couldn’t look at Thor as he asked, opting to stare straight ahead at an empty corner of Thor’s room. He took a deep breath, not daring to stir. 

“Did we ever....i mean... you and I......rut?”

Loki knew that while this was a more than embarrassing topic to ask about, he would not be able to relax until he knew the answer. Besides, if they had had those sorts of relations in the past, who’s to say they can’t continue them now? Loki’s erection gave an enthusiastic twitch at that thought and he blushed profusely while he fought his sudden need to get Thor on top of him, around him, in him. His eyes widened as the silence between the two stretched out and these lewd thoughts filled him. Thor’s arms brought him back to his senses as they tightened minutely, and Loki finally forced himself to turn and meet Thor’s eyes.   “....we did.” replied Thor, as he stared boldly into the young boy’s green eyes. Thor’s breath caught in his throat. Loki’s pupils were blown wide and dark with want, his neck was extended, revealing a heavenly expanse of flawless, milky white skin, nearly translucent in the moonlight as it filtered in through the bedroom window. Thor reached forward, placing a firm, warm hand on the back of that neck in a familiar touch had meant many things in the past. in the past it had been brotherly; comforting. But now it meant much more: Now it was a question.   
Loki quivered slightly at the gesture before his desire for the golden god overtook him, and he found himself leaning into the touch.   “Loki,” Thor rumbled as he swept his hand around to cup his cheek, “What would you have me do?”  Loki took hold of the hand resting against his cheek and pulled it to his mouth, planting a delicate, wet kiss to Thor’s wrist before guiding the hand down to his need. Loki licked his lips coyly. 

“I want.”  Thor was quick to act, eagerly leaning toward the godling and smashing their lips together. Both groaned at the contact and Thor wasted no time in delving his tongue into his little brother’s hot, gasping mouth. All the while Loki’s little fists clung frantically to the back of Thor’s tunic as he wriggled and panted in his arms.   As they embraced, Thor began to tease and rub at Loki’s erection through the tunic, eliciting a long, drawn out whine from the younger god. Loki broke the kiss first, gasping, and glanced down at his brother’s great hand palming him. Again, he guided Thor’s hand. This time, under the tunic. Thor chuckled a bit at the feel of the hot flesh. 

“Just a little eager,” he noted.   Loki tried to reply, but Thor hadn’t waited for a response. Instead, he had taken hold of Loki’s leg and easily flipped the boy onto his back. Loki arched his back sharply as Thor leaned over him and scooted between his legs, beginning to lick and kiss at his leaking cock, hands holding firmly to Loki’s slender hips: holding him down. When Loki stopped squirming, Thor rewarded him by taking his entire length into his mouth and giving it a strong suck. Loki moaned at the new sensation and reached down to place a hand lightly on Thor’s head. Thor let Loki guide him up and down his cock, happily lapping up his pre cum as it rolled down Loki’s length. Thor hummed at the sweet, salty taste, sending a buzz down Loki’s cock that made him see stars.   “Th-Thor!” Loki gasped, and Thor paused for a second to glance up at his little brother. Loki’s face was flushed, his mouth hung open slightly as he panted. Thor’s own erection was straining almost painfully against his pants, such was his desire for the little god. He resumed his ministrations, this time licking his fingers absentmindedly before pressing one digit to Loki’s tight, pink hole. Loki let out a surprised shout as it began to sink inside him, and Thor shifted up to shush him with little kisses as he began to slip his finger more easily in and out of Loki’s body. Loki keened and shook, biting his lip until that finger crooked slightly and rubbed against something impossibly pleasurable that made the boy cry out, eyes wide with surprise.   “Are you alright, brother?” asked Thor with an uncharacteristically mischievous grin. Loki swallowed and met Thor’s gaze steadily. 

“More.” He demanded, “Fuck me, Thor..... Open me up.... I want it.” 

Thor almost groaned in arousal at his wanton little brother, but he caught himself. 

“Loki,” he rumbled, “you are too tight... I would harm you.” 

Loki pouted up at him. Somehow, at the moment, that didn’t sound like a bad idea at all. In fact--Loki shuddered-- being split in two by Thor’s enormous cock sounded downright heavenly. But he would wait. Thor could be convinced in time. Of this, Loki was sure. 

“Then... can you help me practice? Will you open me until the day I can take you?” Loki asked with his best puppy-dog eyes, and Thor kissed him once before sliding a second finger into the little prince. 

“Of course.”  Loki was beginning to squirm again, and Thor had to lay virtually on top of him to get him to stay relatively still. Loki didn’t mind. In fact, as the sensations of pain and pleasure rippled through him, he was thankful for the contact: Thor’s weight was reassuring, and he particularly liked having Thor‘s mouth pressing against his. Tentatively, Loki brushed his tongue against Thor’s lips, eager to mimic Thor’s earlier actions. Thor obliged. with no further prompting he allowed Loki entrance and hummed happily as he felt the sweet little tongue darting about his mouth cleverly. In this way, Thor swallowed up all of Loki’s eager little moans, gave his own air to Loki’s tiny gasps of pleasure, and, as he finally added a third finger, soothed a long whine as that finger brushed Loki’s prostate once more.   It was then that Loki pulled away, mouth flushed and swollen from the kisses, a slight frown on his face. Thor held his hand still until, to his surprise, Loki began grinding his hips hard against Thor’s hand, riding the fingers buried deep inside him. Thor’s own erection throbbed longingly as he felt Loki’s tight, silky insides sliding so welcomingly against his fingers. Loki smiled and bit his lip to hold back a hiss at the strange new burning sensation that was building dully around his opening. For some reason, it wasn’t unpleasant. It was painful, yes, but also titillatingly hot. And the more fingers Thor put in him, the better it seemed to get. But after a little while with those three fingers, the burning changed. As Thor’s saliva evaporated, the skin began to tug and pull painfully, and Loki had to stop. He looked pleadingly at Thor, and Thor pulled his fingers out slowly, reassuring the lustful little god with a peck on the nose.   Thor reached over to his bedside table and procured a small pot of salve, then handed it to Loki. He opened it up and looked at it quizzically. It was thick and mostly transparent, but for a very light, silver tint and it glistened slightly where the dim light hit it. Loki dipped a finger in the paste and gave it an experimental sniff. It smelled of anise and jasmine. Thor took the pot from him and dipped his own finger in, then flipped Loki onto his belly and stroked down his back until he reached the curve of his ass. Then, planting a quick kiss onto the dip in Loki’s back, pulled the boy up onto his knees and gave him a playful little spank for good measure. 

“Good boy,” he said, and Loki positively shook with excitement. 

“nggg... Thor... in me!” he whined, arching his back to present himself more fully to Thor, his ass raised appealingly to the thunderer. Thor, who had busied himself planting small kisses along Loki’s hips, paused in his ministrations to deliver a soft bite to Loki’s ass. Then, spreading his cheeks with one hand, Thor applied the salve heavily around his entrance, slowing for a moment to tease the writhing little god beneath him before popping two fingers back inside. This time, they met with much less resistance, and Loki sighed in relief before he bore back onto Thor’s fingers once more. In no time at all, Loki demanded a third finger, and Thor had no choice but to oblige. This second position was easier. While Loki missed the mouth-to-mouth contact of the previous one, the range of motion in this position made up for it in full. 

They took turns: Loki rocked back and forth on those lovely fingers until he became tired, then Thor took over, thrusting in and out of Loki as he ravished the small god with kisses and bites all along his hips, back, and neck, mumbling, “My sweet Loki...come for me brother....come for me... you are beautiful, Loki...please, brother.... you are the loveliest creature....” and as the burning heat of his stretched entrance turned to a curious, growing tingling, Loki’s arms refused to keep holding him up and he fell to the mattress, ass still in the air and grinding wantonly against Thor’s fingers. As the tingling spread and became more intense, Loki became more adamant on speaking (although his ability to communicate seemed to diminish, he noted curiously). 

“Feels so good, Thor..nngh!...mmmn... ah!...harder, brother.... yes....fuck me, Thor...AH! AH!” 

With a particularly hard bite to his hip and a direct hit to his prostate, Loki came. He collapsed onto the bed in a twitching pile of pleasure as Thor finger-fucked him through it, wrapping his other arm around Loki’s little form in a tight embrace. He buried his face in Loki’s neck and whispered encouragement, “Yes Loki. Just like that. You are safe. Let me hold you.” Thor held him like this through his climax, and through the aftershocks that followed until he made a little sound of protest and Thor pulled out of him and lifted himself off of Loki so that his knees rested on either side of the small god’s thighs and Loki was free to roll over to face him.    Loki was blushing profusely, and Thor could almost picture steam emitting from his ears-- that is, he almost could. If he weren’t more distracted by the ridiculous, sated grin plastered on his little brother’s face. Thor fell on his irresistible baby brother at once, wrapping his arms around his back and covering 360 degrees of his midsection all the while dropping sloppy kisses wherever he could reach. Loki attempted to hug him back, but his little arms only barely reached the 180 mark around his huge brother.They were both laughing as they rolled onto their sides, and Thor’s weight nearly cut off the circulation on Loki’s arm trapped between his brother and the mattress, but he didn’t care. As the laughing quieted down, Loki nestled close, propping his chin against Thor’s chest and looking up at him. Thor returned his gaze and smiled at his brother’s unkempt hair, rosy cheeks, and rucked up tunic. 

“Yes, little one?” he rumbled. Loki wiggled pointedly against Thor’s hard, insistent erection poking him in the stomach and Thor’s breath caught for a minute at the sweet friction. 

“Let me take care of you?” asked Loki, and Thor nodded once.    The giddy little prince scooted out of Thor’s arms and down, so he was laying on his side and facing his goal. Thor had taken off his sleeping tunic but still wore a pair of soft(ish), cotton pants. Loki wasted no time in divesting Thor of his last article of clothing and scooted back to admire the marvelous piece of flesh in front of him. Thor watched, engrossed as Loki reached out and ran his hands over it, licking his lips as he explored the silky skin. Loki studied it carefully, committing it to memory as if it were an important new spell, pulling back the foreskin to reveal a new area to investigate. he leaned in close to examine a pearly bead of pre cum forming at the tip before glancing up at Thor, dipping his head, and swiping it off with his delicate tongue. Thor groaned, but forced himself to watch as Loki licked his lips slowly and tilted his head. 

“It’s salty.” he said, “and... bitter.” He crinkled his nose. “I don’t like it.” 

Thor laughed, expecting Loki to give up. His brother had always been a picky eater, but it hadn’t occurred to him that this would apply in the bedroom. Turns out it didn’t. Loki ran his tongue over the head again, this time not pausing to look up as he opened wide and plunged Thor’s cock into his mouth. Thor struggled to keep still as Loki sank lower and lower onto him, and emitted a startled, gurgling sound as he felt the head bump the back of Loki’s throat. Loki gagged slightly and pulled off

“I can’t take it all,” he said sadly, and Thor reached a hand down to stroke Loki’s hair.

“Use your tongue and hands. You were so beautiful, it will not take much for me today.” 

Loki nodded and set back to work. He held Thor’s cock in his left hand while he licked long stripes up and down the shaft, eliciting quiet grunts from Thor. Loki pulled off and placed the cock just under his lips, letting saliva dribble out over the sensitive tissue. then he lowered his mouth back over the head and took just the tip into his mouth. sucking and teasing at the slit with his tongue before sliding his mouth over and around, back onto the shaft. Loki tried relaxing his lips and mouthing gently at Thor’s member, making small popping sounds as he opened and closed his mouth in a manner resembling a hungry fish. Loki didn’t know if this pleased his brother, but he was enjoying the puzzle of thinking up new things to do with his mouth, and figured Thor wouldn’t mind a little extra time spent getting him off. So Loki kept at it, and Thor relaxed and laid back, enjoying Loki’s attentions and bucking a little when his brother did anything especially clever. It didn’t take long for Thor to start to moan, much to Loki’s interest, and Loki left his game of invention to revisit the techniques that Thor had enjoyed minutes prior.   He opened just his lips and glided the hard, smooth front of his teeth down the shaft gently, earning him a little shiver, then, feeling bold, he continued down, making little sweeping motions with his tongue, down to Thor’s balls. He took one carefully into his mouth and rolled it about with the underside of his tongue, sucking gently. Meanwhile, he used his deft hands to slide Thor’s foreskin off and on, making a mess with the pre cum that was now dribbling down the shaft and mixing with his saliva. Thor was gripping the sheets in his fists, thrusting his hips minutely into Loki’s fist as Loki repeated his attentions on his other ballock. Loki pushed on Thor gently, getting him to roll onto his back, and arranged himself neatly on top, giving Thor a wry smile. Then he leaned down and pressed his left cheek to Thor’s abdomen, wrapping the back of his tongue around half Thor’s cock, covering the other half with his wet palm, and allowed his big brother to thrust hard.   When Loki’s tongue began to cramp and tire, he replaced his mouth with his other hand and continued to stroke Thor while he leaned down and placed little kisses along the delicate skin connecting leg to torso. He noticed with a smile that Thor was babbling. 

“Loki, my beautiful, lovely Loki... please... make me come... i need it... Loki... ughhh your hands.... “ Loki nibbled a little at the soft skin and was rewarded with a big groan that sounded something like “Please!” and he brought his lips back over the head of Thor’s cock as he stroked him. More pre cum leaked into his mouth and Loki spat the foul-tasting liquid back out, letting it drip slowly down Thor’s cock to be caught under his hand, now gliding easily up and down. He sucked the head hard, circling his tongue around the slit and picking up the pace with his hands as he felt Thor coming apart beneath him. 

“Loki.... so close... oh, GODS, Loki.....” Loki took a deep breath and pushed his mouth down over Thor as far as it would go. Thor came with a shout as he felt himself engulfed in Loki’s tight, wet mouth, which swallowed his spend eagerly. Loki continued sucking and stroking him until Thor, a panting, oversensitive mess, started pawing helplessly at his head. Loki lifted off with a soft “pop!” and crawled up, still perched on top of Thor. He placed his hands under his chin and rested his elbows on Thor’s heaving chest, looking positively impish as he waited for Thor to calm down.   Thor looked up at Loki and gave a tired smile. 

“You taste utterly terrible,” stated Loki, and Thor chuckled, craning his neck up to kiss him and pushing his tongue into the smaller god’s mouth to taste. He hummed a little at his own bitterness. “I’ll have to learn a spell to fix that.” 

Thor reached his huge arms around Loki, and rolled them back onto their sides sleepily, “I can’t wait,” he said. And Loki folded himself up against Thor’s broad chest, smiling.They both drifted off to sleep.   


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki do a little baking. 
> 
> ....And a little more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of something I didn't think would have chapters! 
> 
> Still unbeta'd. I haven't even proofread it.. so lazy.

Thor had just finished his sparring session with Sif and was heading to the bath when Ikol landed on his shoulder. Thor stared curiously at the bird, “What is it?” Ikol preened his feathers for a minute before speaking up.  
  
“Loki is in the library, waiting for you.”  


“Thank you, Brother, fly ahead and tell him I’m on my way now.” Thor turned on his heel and started off toward the library. Ikol hovered in front of his chest, stopping him.  
  
“PLEASE have your bath first. You reek,” he sneered (If birds could even sneer, thought Thor. Come to think of it, he hadn’t known birds could smell either...)  
  
“Very well. Tell him I’ll be along shortly. “  
  
“I’m not your carrier pigeon, Thor.” And with that, Ikol flew out the window. In the opposite direction of the library. Thor sighed and proceeded to the baths, mumbling “stubborn old bird” all the way there.   
  
~~~~  
  
Loki sat in a plush velvet chair in his favorite corner of the immense library. On a low summoning table in front of him lay a mess of notes, alchemical ingredients, and his Starkphone. The floor surrounding him was blanketed by dozens of tomes, cookbooks, and even a few Midgardian publications. He was currently engrossed in _Mastering the Art of French Cooking_ by Julia Child, licking his lips as he flipped through pages and pages of his favorite pastries. The food in Asgard was amazing, of course, but Loki often missed the tastes and smells he grew up with. This Julia Child book explained very simply how to make some of the dished he loved, and although he’d never tried cooking before, Loki knew he had to try it now.   
  
Just when he had begun to wonder what Ikol was doing that was taking him so long, he heard someone enter the library.   
  
“Loki?” called Thor.  
  
Loki looked up at his brother. His hair was still wet from the bath. “Over here!” he called, and Thor approached, careful not to step on the books strewn across the floor.   
  
“You’ve made a bit of a mess, Brother. Was the spell you were searching for so difficult to fine?”  
  
Loki laughed a bit, “Not at all! Actually, the spell the potion needed to make it effective are quite simple. What I’ve been searching for is a recipe?”  
  
“A recipe? I’m sure the palace chefs can cook anything you’d like.”  
Loki shook his head.   
“Thor, remember the first night i came into your room?”

 

Thor checked the room to make sure it was empty. It was. He nodded.  
  
“I believe I told you that night, but I’m happy to repeat myself: you taste terrible.”

 

Thor laughed, “I do remember, my Loki! But at the time, I half thought you were kidding about finding a spell to change the taste!” 

 

“Not at all, brother. I’m a very picky eater and in order for the spell to work, we have to make the food ourselves. Anyway, look!” Loki held up _Mastering the Art of French Cooking_ for Thor to see, “This Midgardian book will make it easy.”  


“French?” Thor read.   
  
“It’s what I grew up on,” stated Loki, matter-of-factly, and Thor smiled. “Now, help me pick a recipe!”  
  
Thor leaned over the book as Loki flipped through. They had a good time arguing over what would taste best: Thor made a case the beef bourguignon, but Loki insisted that they make something sweet. And he was torn between choux créme and apple galette. When Loki told him to choose between the two, Thor chose the choux.   
  
“You’d hate apples, too if you were stuck eating Idunn’s for an eternity.”  
  
Loki laughed, “Good, then! I love choux! Oh, but we must fill them with créme patissiere. Not whipped cream. Whipped cream is a crime.”  
  
Thor didn’t know the difference between the two fillings, but Loki said he’d soon find out.   
  
~~~~

 

As they made their way to the kitchen, Loki used a spell make their entwined hands invisible to passers by. They walked slowly, sharing secret smiles, and both chuckled when they caught Ikol standing in a window that overlooked the stables. He gave them a dirty look, then returned to ogling a great chestnut stallion.   
  
Soon they reached the kitchen, and Thor approached the chef to ask for privacy as they cooked.   
“Why, Prince Thor! This is quite unusual! Are you sure you wouldn’t rather me or one of my men prepare your meal?”  
  
“No thank you, sir,” piped up Loki, “I’m learning to cook food from Midgard.”  
  
The chef saw the book Loki carried, “Ah, Midgardian cuisine! I studied it in my youth. Unfortunately, people here don’t have much of a taste for it. Good luck to you.”   
  
And with that, the chef and his crew gone, leaving Thor and Loki the whole palace kitchen.  
  
The chef popped his head back inside, “Oh, and if Volstagg shows up, just give him this,” The head chef pulled an enormous roast boar out of the oven, placed it on the counter, and left.   
  
“Alright! Can you read me the ingredients to gather please, Thor?”  
  
Thor read them off, “eggs, flour, butter....” and Loki rummaged through the cupboards to find them. This took quite some time, as the palace kitchen was exceedingly large. 

 

Next, Loki put a pot (the smallest he could find) on the stove and began to make the rue for the paté choux. Thor watched intently as the buttery dough balled up when the flour was added.  
  
“Is this magic, Loki??”  


Loki laughed, “It’s baking, Thor! Now hand me those eggs. ”

 

Loki cracked the eggs and beat them into the paté one at a time, each one taking a little longer to be fully absorbed. When the last egg was added, Loki gave a few more stirs and turned off the heat. He used two spoons to form the paste into little balls on the baking sheet and popped it in the oven. Thor was flummoxed.   
  
“Now we have to make the filling. The pastry cream.”  
  
“Loki, you are quite good at this.”  
  
“Compared to alchemy, these measurements and directions are simple! I quite enjoy it.”

 

They made the créme patissiere while the choux cooked, and Loki explained how the eggs made this créme more like a custard. Thor liked custard, so he grunted his approval, sticking his finger in the hot filling when it was done. He sucked in a breath and popped the finger in his mouth to lick the burning pastry cream from his skin. He burnt his tongue, but smiled at the taste. Loki took his hand tenderly and healed the small burn.   
  
“Thank you, it’s delicious.”  
  
Loki laughed. 

 

When the choux and créme were both done, Loki read aloud that they had to cool down. He conjured a box of ice to speed up the process and set the tray and pot inside. Then he turned to Thor.   
  
“We have around 15 minutes until we can fill them. What would you like to do?” The last was said with a suggestive smirk, and Thor grinned, pulling Loki into him and squeezing his small brother tight. Loki nuzzled Thor’s chest and hummed at the contact. It was oddly domestic, and the smell of the pastry was nostalgic (and also mouth-watering). 

 

“Kiss, please.” He requested of Thor, who complied eagerly. 

It was all tongue, as Loki wanted to taste whatever traces of his sweet pastry cream were left on Thor’s burned tongue. He felt Thor wince childishly and their tongues brushed, so Loki pulled back for a moment, uttered a quick healing spell, and went back to their kiss, Thor’s tongue now good-as-new. Thor lifted Loki up onto the countertop so their heights were more evenly matched and groaned his thanks for the spell.   
  
Suddenly, the kitchen door burst open and the floor shook as Volstagg wandered inside. The two parted self-consciously and stared at the enormous man.   
  
“Evening, Thor. Don’t worry, I don’t care what you two have been up to all alone in this place, I’m just here for a snack. What’d Chef leave for me?”  
  
Thor burst into laughter, “A fresh roast boar, friend. It’s over here.” He led Volstagg to his snack and received a hard clap on the back for his efforts. Volstagg took the platter of meat and headed for the door. He turned around just before leaving.   
  
“Usually I’d just eat this in here, but I wouldn’t want to be a third wheel. Treat him well, he’s more delicate than he looks. And I’m not talking about Loki!” Volstagg’s great guffaws could be heard long after he left the kitchen, and Thor and Loki smiled at each other.   
  
“The pastry is cool, now. Shall we?”  
  
Thor nodded and the two got to work on filling each pastry. Loki couldn’t find a piping bag and tips, so they sliced each pastry in two and made puffy little créme patissier sandwiches. They filled one plate and wrapped a few up in a separate box, “For Volstagg,” Thor said with a grin. The pair left the kitchen and instructed a servant to deliver the box of pastries to Volstagg, then they went back to the library and collected Loki’s equipment. They would need a private chamber to test the effectiveness of their work, so they settled on Thor’s room.

 

~~~~~  
  
Thor told the guards to leave his chambers and closed the door behind them.   
“Alright, Loki,” he said, “ Just tell me what to do.”  


Loki opened up a tome on transfiguration and another on alchemy and set to work on the bedroom floor. He sprinkled some kind of seed that Thor didn’t recognize onto the floor, shaping runes. He mixed some herbs into a gel and set them aside, then he then he looked at Thor.   
  
“Alright,” he said, “eat up!”  
  
Thor popped a pastry into his mouth. The cool pastry cream burst from the shell and coated his throat. He hummed in pleasure.   
  
“good?” asked the little god.  
  
“nnnmmmm” confirmed Thor.   
  
Loki tried one. It wasn’t _exactly_ like the ones he’d had in France, but they were still delicious and reminded him of Midgard. Yes, he would be quite happy to swallow anything that tasted this good.   
  
He licked his fingers clean and grabbed the bowl of herbs.   
“Sit on the bed, Thor. and keep eating. Slowly, though.”

Thor quirked an eyebrow around a mouth full of the custard-cream, but got up onto the bed.  
“Trousers off.”  
This time Thor smiled. He could see where this was going and had his trousers off in a flash, leaving his half-hard prick to twitch in the cool air.

  
Loki opened his mouth and emptied a spoonful of the gel-like substance into each of his cheeks, then settled himself on his knees between Thor’s legs. Thor watched transfixed as his Brother’s perfect little mouth closed around his manhood and _sucked_. Thor groaned immediately, and Loki’s eyes flashed up to meet his, his cheeks still hallowed around Thor’s endowment. He began to bob his head. Loki was trying to do this quickly, Thor observed, as he had abandoned his usual experimentation and relaxed tempo for hard pressure and a rapidly increasing pace: he wanted to get Thor off quickly. And he was succeeding.   
  
With one hand, he stroked the bottom half of Thor’s length (the part he couldn’t reach with his lips) in counterpoint to his mouth. With the other hand, he reached down to cup and massage the scrotum. Thor was having trouble swallowing down the pastries at this point, but persevered for Loki, lapping the cream from the shells desperately and twitching under Loki’s ministrations.   
  
Loki felt Thor’s balls tighten a bit, and gave a few hard sucks and fluttery licks with his tongue. Then Thor was coming. Loki licked the remaining herb mix out of his cheeks and allowed it to mix with Thor’s still-bitter cum. He held the combined liquids in his mouth and stood, cheeks puffed so as not to spill any, and kissed Thor, who took Loki’s spell easily into his mouth.   
  
“Swallow,” Instructed Loki, and Thor scrunched up his nose as he did so, gasping a little at the pungent mix. 

 

“Is that all?” Asked Thor.  
  
“That’s all. I think it went perfectly, but we’ll have to test it to know for sure.”  
  
“It would be an honor, little one,” Rumbled Thor.

 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tune in next Thorsday for moreeeee~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blowjob, fingerfucking, talking dirty, and gourmet cum. 
> 
> enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, my fingers slipped on the keyboard and porn happened.  
> not my characters, etc.

The two relaxed on the bed for a moment, allowing Thor a little recovery time. Being a god, he didn’t in fact need the break, but he always appreciated it when Loki gave it to him. Speaking of Loki, the little god was getting rather hard. He began to nuzzle impatiently into Thor’s chest, poking him comically with his erection. Thor gave a huff before turning and grabbing the boy, surprising Loki. He pulled his little brother up to sit on his lap and stared intently into his lovely green eyes.  
  
“How would you have it?” He asked.  
  
Loki nearly fell off with giggles, before turning bright red, and turning 180 degrees around, now straddling Thor backwards, “I’d like to suck you off again first, actually. I really want to see if my spell has worked. In the meantime, however....” He rose to his knees and let Thor help him remove his tights. Thor stared at Loki’s now-exposed underclothes, puzzled.  
  
“That is... the arc reactor of the Man of Iron printed across your backside?”  
  
Loki turned his head to wink at Thor, “What? He’s my second-favorite avenger. I have a pair with you printed on them as well... But those are for when I have some alone time.” He blushed.  
  
“I... Did not know such things existed,” spoke Thor, who had begun to trace the arc reactor with his fingers, perplexed. He frowned. “I should like to rip these apart.”  
  
“Oooooh yes! Have at me, Brother!”  
  
Loki squealed and shook as Thor tore straight down the center of the arc reactor plastered on his ass, then down the sides. Leaving Loki’s underpants tattered and hanging from the elastic band still clinging to his waist. Thor grabbed hold of it and tugged Loki backwards, until he could bite at the soft mounds of flesh.  
  
Loki leaned down to lick at Thor’s erection, which had cropped up the minute he saw Loki’s underpants, and shivered as he felt Thor’s tongue prodding teasingly at his perineum.  
  
It was on.  
  
Loki scooted himself into a better angle, wriggiling his hips slightly more than necessary (for Thor’s benefit) before dribbling hot saliva onto Thor’s cock. He watched Thor twitch as the spit dripped down his length, pooling and vanishing into the patch of golden hair at the base. He repeated the action until the entirety of Thor’s penis was shining with Loki’s rapidly-cooling drool before leaning in, mouth wide open, to suck the head.  
  
Thor licked at Loki’s little pink hole until it, too, shined with moisture. Then he reached under his pillow and procured that same little pot of sweet-smelling salve that they had shared since the first time Loki wandered into Thor’s chambers, wanting. By now, Loki opened easily, and Thor had two fingers thrusting in and out of him in no time.  
  
Loki ground his hips back, nuzzling into the base of Thor’s cock as he got used to the stretch. It no longer hurt to be stretched this way, Loki realized, then he felt a brief sense of loss. He found that he missed the sting a little.... Perhaps some time soon he would be able to take Thor properly. The thought alone caused him to shudder and drip precum onto Thor’s chest. He breathed deeply, and smelled _Thor._ Thor and soap. The soap was a nice touch, he thought.  
  
Once he had adjusted enough to Thor’s fingering, he began to work Thor’s cock in earnest. He gave a few swift strokes before taking as much of Thor into his mouth as he could manage. He had gotten better; had learned to breath slowly through his nose and to take Thor down the left side of his throat-- he had less of a gag reflex on that side. still, he was only able to take in about two thirds of his brother’s length, but that little bit of progress was encouraging, and Thor seemed to be able to feel the difference, groaning as Loki tried to move his throat around the head. With his left hand, Loki rolled Thor’s balls in his fingers gently, eliciting soft sighs and a hand on his head, petting him appreciatively. Loki’s other hand gripped the base of Thor’s member, stroking minutely at the three inches or so of slick, exposed skin.  
  
Thor didn’t let up on his fingering for a moment. As soon as he was able, he poked in a third, fat finger, causing Loki to gasp and Thor’s own cock to fall from his mouth. It hit his tongue briefly, leaving behind a big droplet of precum. Loki suddenly remembered the experiment and froze, contemplating the flavor. He licked his lips and smiled.  
  
“Vanilla!” He announced, and Thor’s eyes widened.  
“It’s.. really, really tasty!” exclaimed Loki. He grinned back at Thor. “You have to come in my mouth, Thor! You are so delicious! “  
Thor gave him a mock-disapproving look and shoved those three fingers into him deeply, purposefully hitting his prostate spot-on.  
  
“Yeeee!!” cried Loki, who turned back around and continued sucking Thor off with a new kind of vigor, dabbing his tongue on the slit to tease out anymore sweet precum. He stroked Thor with his other hand and between licks and sucks, whispered his best dirty-talk.  
  
“Thooor! ugh, Brother...you feel so good inside me, oohh, i need you.... Please come for me, Thor. Come inside me so I can drink you down....mmm...the way you’re petting at my insides is so _hot_ , Thor.” 

 

As Thor started to lose it, thrusting desperately into Loki’s hands, mouth, _anything_ to gain friction, Loki became more eloquent.  


“I want you to be rough. I want you pounding into me. And you want it to. You want to feel me twitch around your big cock and you want to lick your sweet cum from my dripping arse.... I want to feel it for _days,_ Brother... nn, your cock.... AH!”  
  
Thor was coming. The dirty talk really did the trick. Loki gave himself a mental high five as he sealed his lips around Thor’s heavy cock and stroked him through it, milking the last drops of Thor’s spend out onto his clever tongue. Thor was gasping his name and his fingers had fallen out of Loki’s entrance. But the Mischief Maker didn’t mind. He grinned in triumph at a spell-well-done as he closed his eyes and savored the creamy texture and custardy taste of Thor’s cum. He swallowed it down happily and licked at his lips, hoping to find more drips than there actually were. 

  
“mmmm! I can definitely get used to this!” Celebrated Loki.  
  
Thor lay beneath him, bewildered but happy. “May I taste?” He asked, and Loki leaned down for a kiss. Thor swiped his tongue inside quickly and nodded his approval.  
  
“It tastes just as that dessert does,” he confirmed “But there’s an extra flavor...it’s sort of warm... what is it?”  
  
Loki tilted his head, sucking his teeth, then he looked at Thor, “It’s you, Thor. Take out all the terrible semen flavor and that’s all that remains. A taste uniquely yours. And it tastes like sunlight!” Loki collapsed on top of Thor, kissing him deeply.  
  
“Would you like to take your turn, little one?” Thor asked.  
  
“Hmm... yeah, ok YES DUH. But I was wondering... Could you stretch me a little more today? I want it to burn. “  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tune in next Thorsday for another exciting installment of  
> ACQUIRED TASTE!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEX. Just a LOT of sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! HUGE AMOUNT OF SEX. Age difference. Underaged Loki WILL be fucked in the arse by Thor, his adoptive brother. So if this squinks you out, you might want to run. now.  
> I'll proof-read it later, because it's late and i wanted to post this on a Thorsday.   
> Have fun.

Thor let out an exquisite hum and pulled Loki close so he could flip them over. Loki lay beneath him, smiling, until he remembered something. 

 

“Wait!,” he said, “I want to try something a bit different.”  


Thor shrugged his consent and dismounted his Loki, who rose to his knees and shuffled off the bed, naked as a minnow. He gestured for Thor to stand as well (which he did) and gave him a positively _devilish_ smile before placing his hands firmly on the bed, fingers splayed. He gave Thor a final glance before sighing happily and spreading his legs wide. An extra hip wiggle he threw in there, disguised as “adjusting”, was not lost on Thor, who stroked Loki’s smooth, pale back appreciatively. Loki purred and pressed himself against Thor’s hand, encouraging.   
  
“Touch me now, Thor,” Loki whispered, “I want to be loose and open for you.”  
  
“Loki... you don’t mean...”  
  
“Thor. You KNOW you’ll fit. You’ve known for a while. So yes. I intend on having you tonight.”  
  
Thor swallowed heavily. He wanted this. He wanted his little brother more than he’d wanted anything or any _one_ before. Something inside him crumbled and he shivered as he felt his blood rush southward.   
  
“Loki.... my beautiful little prince, I will do it. But please, Brother, if it’s ever too much...If you even ONCE have second thoughts, you _will_ tell me. Do you ken?”  
  
“Nnn... I ken... so please! Thor, I’ve waited for you for so long... my cock is aching and I _need_ you inside me.....” Loki was squirming, arching his back to present himself more fully to Thor, who groaned eagerly.  
  
Thor placed his hands on either side of Loki’s slender hips, squeezing just a little too hard. But neither of them noticed now-- only the ten perfect bruises would be left to reveal it in the morning. He leaned in, and swiped his tongue once, twice, over Loki’s ass before poking just the tip inside. To his surprise, his brother was not only already slick, but also tasted of fine mead.   
  
“Loki?” he tried.

  
“Hmmmn?”  


“What did you do?”  


“You didn’t think I’d spent all that time in the library learning that _simple_ flavor-changing spell....”  


“What sort of spell does... _this_?”  


“It’s from an old Vanir tome. Very sensual beings, the Vanir. This is one of several 

lubrication spells listed in their writings. It was quite difficult to perform, you know.” Loki was obviously quite proud of his successful Vanir spell, and Thor rewarded by planting a sloppy kiss right on his opening, then promptly slipping two fingers inside.   
  
“Ohh... it’s just a little tight.... feels good... ngg!”  
  
Thor gently stroked the smaller god’s insides, petting at the slick walls of the passage. He was careful to avoid Loki’s prostate, wanting to keep him calm as he prepared him.   
  
“Hmn.. Thor.... another finger. Make it fit.” The green-eyed boy was demanding, and Thor _loved_ it. He would give his baby brother whatever he wanted.   
  
“You would like another?” Thor asked, teasing, and waited for loki to start saying “ye-esssss” before sliding a third finger inside the wet heat. Once the third finger was in, Thor gave a few hard little thrusts, twisting his hand a bit on each one. He licked his lips at the way Loki’s tight little arse yielded to him so easily.   
  
“My, Loki, so obedient...” Thor breathed, as he admired the view. He watched his hand hungrily as it disappeared into his brother’s hungry body over and over.   
  
Loki squirmed, rocking his hips into the sensation. He clenched his shoulders and dropped his head, panting shallowly as he _took.  
  
“Thor.” _ He gasped, “I want your cock now... I can take it. nnng... _hurry_. “  
  
“Are you certain, Loki? It will hurt.”  
  
“I’m counting on it.”  
~~~~~  
  
Thor found their little tin of salve buried in the sheets and slicked his already re-erect prick quickly. He leaned over Loki’s svelte figure, one hand secured on his shoulders. He reached between them with the other hand and lined himself up with loki’s stretched, flushed hole.   
  
“ _In me.”_ growled Loki, and Thor was pushing home. He went slowly, carefully, trying his hardest not to hurt Loki.   
  
Loki, however, was _loving_ it. His gasps and whimpers multiplied with every inch of Thor he took. The stretch and _burn_ was hotter than anything he’d imagined.   
  
“Relax, Loki...” Instructed Thor as he pushed in, trying his best to sooth Loki’s whimpering by planting soft, ticklish kisses wherever he could reach. He could hardly control the urge to thrust himself into Loki and _rut_. But he managed. He slid into the intoxicatingly tight heat of the mischief maker, inch by inch until he was fully seated; _sheathed_ in his brother’s twitching slickness. They both let out a breath they hadn’t realize had been held, and Loki’s  arms gave a feeble wobble before buckling. He keened as his upper body landed on the bed, pushing his hips sharply into Thor’s and feeling his cock _move_ inside him.   
  
“OH,” He said, “oooh!!! Thor! GODS... _move. please. Pound me into the mattress brother._ mn.. open with your cock....”  
  
Thor shuddered, then bit hard into Loki’s shoulder as he obeyed, dragging his cock almost all the way out before _slamming_ back into his needy godling. Loki bit his lip and pushed back, grinding his hips slightly into Thor’s.   
  
“It’s wonderful, Thor.. I feel so.. full. Mnn... fill me with your cock, Brother....AH--”  
  
Without warning, Thor repeated the action once, twice, before picking up the speed and setting a harsh, fast pace. He growled deep in his chest as he thrust harshly into Loki’s welcoming heat, whispering a string of praise into Loki’s ear...  
  
“mnn.. Loki... you clutch at me so beautifully, my adorable baby brother... Gods... I can’t help myself, you are just so perfect. You’re going to cum like this, little one. You’re going to cum from my cock in your arse...”  
  
He shifted his thrusts upward then, purposefully hitting that one spot inside loki that made him see stars. Loki screamed and clawed at the blankets as Thor rammed into his prostate again and again. He tried to speak, but all that came out were broken sobs that sounded a lot like “Thor!”  
  
Thor could tell that Loki was getting close, and stopped. He pulled out and flipped loki unceremoniously onto his back.   
  
“I want to see your face, loved one.”   
  
“Thor, quick... rip me apart with your thick cock... I want to cum with you inside me. I want you to use me and spend in me....”  
  
Thor gripped loki’s waist tight and with one swift movement, thrust back into him. This made Loki’s back arch up off the bed, but didn’t stop Thor’s relentless pounding against his prostate.  
  
“Loki... you’re close. You’re so close... cum, brother. it’s alright... here... “

  
Thor doubled his speed and Loki marveled as his little ass began to heat from the friction, but the lucidity didn’t last long, because just then, Thor leaned down and bit into his neck and it was all too much. Loki came hard all over his chest with a scream, and Thor continued to rut, savoring the way Loki clenched impossibly tight around him.   
When Loki came to, he was happy to see that Thor was still at it. Still shoving himself into Loki’s body, just as he had instructed.   
  
Thor’s expression was focused, his eyebrows knitted together, and Loki could tell that he was close. He reached a hand up and gently stroked Thor’s cheek, smiling.   
  
“Come.” He said.  
  
And Thor did.   
  
Loki’s eyes widened as he felt spurt after spurt of his brother’s hot seed flood him, fill him up to bursting. The pressure was amazing and even after Thor had stopped thrusting, stopped cumming, Loki made him stay still to hold the spend in for just a moment longer.   
  
Thor began to soften, though, and Loki whined as the seed leaked out of his gaping hole slowly. Thor was there, though. He spread Loki’s legs and lapped up the vanilla and mead-scented spill. Then he placed his mouth over Loki’s flushed, open hole and _sucked_. Loki shivered and moaned as he was emptied and cleaned by Thor’s warm tongue, before realizing how absolutely exhausted he was.   
  
“Thor.. I think I might fall asleep.”  
  
Thor laughed, “Yes, brother. Sleep. You will recover faster. “  
  
But Loki didn’t hear the second part. He had already settled into the pillows and was fast asleep the next time Thor looked up.   



End file.
